


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Powerful Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-Fic for: "Powerful Magic leads to Team Awesome airing out their "dirty laundry," feelings are hurt and truths are discovered."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

Kahlan, Richard, Zedd and Cara sat gathered around the cracking campfire, finishing the last remains of their evening meal. The sunlight was already fading as Kahlan settled comfortably against her bedroll, probing up her head. She watched her companions curiously, as all of them were somewhat lost in their own quiet thoughts.

"Who was the most important person in your lives?" Kahlan asked to no one in particular, but expecting an answer from all of them nonetheless.

Richard turned, the warm smile on his lips lightened his features, "present company excepted?"

Kahlan smiled in return and gave him a wink, but before she could answer, Cara's annoyed huff, shifted her attention and she just managed to see the Mord'Sith roll her eyes at the scene in front of her.

"What is it, Cara?" Kahlan inquired lightly, amused at Cara's most obvious annoyance. "Is the subject not to your likening?"

Zedd chuckled under his breath, already anticipating Cara's sarcastic reply, but soon was distracted by the stew in his hands again, and continued eating with undivided attention. Cara glanced at Kahlan, taking in the challenging rise of her delicate brow, as she considered her answer.

"I just had hoped, that you would be done with talking for today," Cara said, not able to suppress a grin at the surprised face of the dark-haired beauty. "Besides," Cara continued, "it's rather boring."

Kahlan would have been insulted, if it was not for Cara who had said it. She stayed calm and found herself even curious, what Cara would like to talk about.

"What question, or other subject would you suggest, Cara?" Kahlan asked, eying the Mord'Sith expectantly.

Their eyes connected. "Sex." Cara said dryly. "Who is the person you had your best sex with?"

As no one said a word and all of them just stared at her, Cara wondered if she hadn't spoken loud enough and was about to repeat it, as she caught Kahlan's face blushing deep as red as her leathers. The Confessor obviously had heard her good enough. She smirked, not quite sure why this would make her feel so satisfied, like if she had beaten somebody up.

The silence went on, but was suddenly disturbed by a high deafening noise, sounding like thousands of screaming voices, that made every one of them cover their ears instantly. The wind picked up and in a matter of seconds it had risen to gale-force wind gusts, swirling leafs high into the air. A bright flash turned night into day and the shock of an explosion hit full force, bringing all of them lying on the ground.

And then, as if nothing at all had happened, it was gone. Cara was the first to stand, looking around, as the others as well came to their feet again. "What in the underworld was that?" She asked, her eyes searching for answers in the faces of her friends, but only was met by an equal confusion.

Something dropped on Cara's shoulder, she instinctively reached out to wipe it off, but to no avail. The ash which fell like snow onto her fresh polished leathers, covered her instantly like a second skin. As she looked around, everything was covered with white ash and the ash rain didn't seem to stop, but at least it didn't increase either.

"Bags!" Zedd exclaimed in astonishment.

"What does that mean, Wizard?" Cara inquired, as she closed the distance to the equally in ash covered man.

"Ultimate truth has been demanded," Zedd answered in awe, as if he couldn't really believe his own words.

"I thought it was only myth!?" Kahlan chimed in, staring incredulously at him.

"I thought as much my dear, I thought as much." Zedd replied lost in thought.

"Zedd," Richard finally came to his senses again, "what exactly does that mean for us?"

"I don't know my boy, I have only read in the Wizards Keep about this powerful magic, as I was still to become a wizard." Zedd looked up to the sky; at least the ash fall seemed to lessen. After a silent moment he turned his attention back to his grandson and the others, "The one thing I know, which is rather important, is that you must not think or wish for anything now, until it's save again. I will know, when the time comes."

"Didn't you just said, that you actually don't know anything about this?" Cara questioned with a raised brow, hands on her hips.

"Still, it will be enough." Zedd said and motioned for her to sit down with the others.

"And what's with all the ash, is the-"

"Cara," Zedd interrupted, "just sit down and avoid to think about something in particular or thinking at all."

The hours passed as they sat in dead silence, each of them trying not to think or wish of anything. But it's always hard to stay away from what is forbidden and unconsciously their thoughts wandered back to their discussion, before all the weird stuff had happened. When they thought about the question Cara had brought up at the same time, suddenly a bunch of people appeared out of nothing right in front of them.

"Holy crap!" Zedd jumped up from the wooden log he was sitting on and turned to his three companions. "Who was it? What did you think of?" he demanded desperately.

Richard, Kahlan and Cara looked up at him with widened eyes, simultaneously shaking their heads.

"I didn't think of anything!" Richard exclaimed, "Neither did I!" Kahlan hurriedly added. "No, not me!" Cara said forcefully. Either of them knowing all to well, what they were thinking of, but at the moment it seemed just more than right to deny it.

"Somebody has! Spill it!" Zedd demanded almost angrily.

"Zedd?" A familiar, feminine voice questioned from behind. Zedd turned and all color drained from his face.

"Shota!" He took in the red-haired witch, standing only a few steps away, regarding him suspiciously.

"SHOTA??" Cara, Kahlan and Richard muttered in unison and as the realization dawned on them, why exactly Shota had appeared, there was only one more thing to say, "EWWWWW!!!"

Cara stood to stand next to the wizard, tilting her head slightly to the side, "I might have an idea who has thought about something despite it was not allowed!? Who could it have been?" She asked in feigned wonder.

Zedd swallowed hard, "I'm going to talk to Shota. She might know something about this," then hurried away, before Cara could add another sarcastic comment.

Kahlan chuckled slightly, "we might put him at ease later, I have to admit that I thought about our conversation early too, so it's not entirely Zedd's fault."

"Me too," Richard admitted, studying the forest ground with sudden interest. "And you, Cara," Kahlan poked the Mord'Sith in a friendly gesture in the side, "of whom have you thought of?"

As if out of its own volition, the crowd before them parted in between, until a woman came in sight, stark naked, only barely covered by her long golden tresses. As the last person stepped away to expose her completely to their view, the woman's head turned, lips pursed to a smugly grin, "Cara," the woman purred, the name falling like velvet from her lips.

Cara's lips pursed as well, as she studied the naked body of her former sister in front of her.

"Denna. Long time no see."

Kahlan poked Cara again, this time less friendly, but the Mord'Sith didn't seem to notice. "Denna?? Are you serious?"

"She might be crazy," Cara stated unfazed, "but she had her moves."

Kahlan wanted to talk about this, but the way Cara's eyes raked over Denna's exposed body, Kahlan realized that Cara's answers to her questions would most likely be all to bluntly for her taste. So she turned to Richard, who had changed his attention from the forest ground to Denna's curves as well.

"Richard?" Kahlan asked, forcing her own eyes away from the gorgeous Mord'Sith. Kahlan tried again, as he failed to react, "RICHARD!" This time it was loud enough to break through his haze and he snapped to attention, wiping his mouth. "Yes?"

"Who is this woman?" Kahlan asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Richard looked slightly confused, "It's Mistre-- uhm.. Denna," he finally said, taking the chance to glance over to the blonde Mord'Sith once again, who was pressing herself most tightly against Cara at the moment. _And.. wait what was she doing with her hands down Cara's leat--_

"Richard!" Kahlan jerked his head back to face her again. "I'm not talking about Denna!" Casting a glance over to the two Mord'Sith, standing a few paces away now, then back to the man right in front of her. "I'm talking about this woman," Kahlan said, pointing at a brown-haired girl, who was waving fanatically over at them.

"Ahh.. I used to know her when I still lived in Hartland." Richard hurried to explain and grabbed Zedd, who was just passing by. "Look Kahlan! It's Zedd!" Kahlan eyed him curiously, _did he really think this simple distraction would work on her?_

"Shota thinks that the spell can be reversed," Zedd said, filling the silence and interrupting Kahlan thoughts.

"How?" She asked and beside her Richard sighed in relief. "We talk later," she pointed with her finger at him, then turned her attention back to Zedd.

"If the ultimate truth is discovered, the world will reinstate itself." Zedd stated cryptically.

"And the ash?" Richard chimed in.

"The world's greatest lies and secrets were burned to ash, as the ultimate truth was demanded and it will vanish when the spell has been fulfilled!" Zedd nodded slightly, then his calm features changed to one of confusion. "Where is Cara?" He asked, suddenly noticing the absence of sarcastic comments.

"She is right over there with.." Kahlan turned in the direction, where she had last seen the two former Mord'Sith, "..Denna." But Cara was gone. As was Denna.

"But Zedd, there are some other people," Richard pointed at a very handsome looking young woman and the man standing next to her, "nobody of us seems to know!"

Zedd started to reply, but stopped as he noticed Kahlan's burning red face. Richard followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"KAHLAN?????"


End file.
